Rest & Relaxation
by lumnusfan
Summary: What begins as a day of seclusion ends with a friendly little get-together.


Boy, was he glad the Skipper wasn't feeling well today. He knew it sounded terrible, but he was still glad. With the Skipper sick, he was pretty well free to come and go as he pleased.

Gilligan made his way down a winding path to a cave no on else knew about, and once he was far enough in, he stripped to his bare skin, leaving his clothes in a small pile.

As he sat cross-legged in the dirt, Gilligan reached down and took hold of his scrotum, kneading between his fingers. He pulled at his testicles with one hand as he yanked on his penis with the other.

He masturbated as often as he had a chance to - though in his mind, it wasn't often enough - and he usually had no problem getting an erection. Mostly he would imagine an island princess playing with his genitals, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like if Ginger or Mary Ann joined him in the cave and fondled him like this.

Thoughts of a girl's hands on his body almost always caused an erection, but for some reason it wasn't working today. So Gilligan looked around the dim cave for an alternative. It wasn't long before he found a vine hanging loosely from the wall. After tugging it free, he placed it between his legs and rubbed it against his skin, feeling the soft leaves on his penis.

Still nothing. He dropped the vine and saw a large rock sticking out of the ground. He lifted his penis so that the rock's smooth surface would be pressed against his scrotum. Gilligan thrust his hips forward and felt the cold rock against his skin. After a few minutes of rubbing the rock with his genitals, he pulled away, disappointed at still not having an erection.

Just then, he heard someone call his name...Mary Ann. He heard it again...Ginger. He quickly hid behind the rock.

xXxXx

The girls had gone for a walk and accidentally stumbled upon the cave. They entered it and discovered Gilligan's unguarded pile of clothes.

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann called out. "Where are you?"

"Are you all right?" Ginger wanted to know.

"I'm fine," they heard him say. "I'm over here, behind this rock."

"For pete's sake, what are you doing back there?" Ginger asked.

"Hiding. I...I don't have any clothes on."

"We know that, silly," Mary Ann told him. "Since when do you wander around without your clothes on?"  
"I wasn't wandering around. I was...I was trying to relax."

Ginger looked at her roommate and smiled as she mouthed, "He was trying to masturbate." Suddenly she had an idea and whispered it to Mary Ann, who nervously agreed. Ginger called out, "Gilligan, come out here. We'll help you relax."

xXxXx

Gilligan hesitated. "But...I'm naked."

"That's all right," Mary Ann responded. "So are we."

He peeked out from behind the rock and saw the girls, who were indeed naked. The light from the cave's entrance was shining behind them, giving their bare figures a glowing appearance. He joined them, taking in the sight of not one but two beautiful nude women. Ginger's long legs and curvy hips led to a pair of smooth, melon-round breasts, and Mary Ann's body was tan even where clothes were typically worn.

_Lucky beach. She sunbathes._

Ginger placed her hands on Gilligan's chest and caressed his bare skin with her fingertips. As she lightly tickled his nipples and belly button, Mary Ann stood behind him and massaged his shoulders for a few moments before moving her hands to Gilligan's sides. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her torso against his back as Ginger knelt down to squeeze his scrotum.

Never in his wildest dreams had Gilligan ever imagined being with two girls. He felt Mary Ann's breasts against his skin and Ginger's fingers wrapped around his testicles. Even as Mary Ann moved her hands up and down the front of his body, Ginger's mouth closed around the tip of his penis. His groin buzzed at the pleasure of being one-third of a naked trio.

And though he was enjoying the attention, he craved something more. He wanted to feel the girls' bodies beneath his own. He just had to ask for the opportunity.

Ginger and Mary Ann freed Gilligan from their sexual grasp and moved so that they were standing side by side. Four bare legs, two firm bellies, and two pairs of round breasts were a beautiful sight, and Gilligan was anxious to feel all of it. But he wanted to do so all at the same time.

"Would you mind laying down, side by side-just like you are right now? And wrap an arm around each other's waist, please."

Gilligan looked on as the girls did as he asked, and they were soon breast to breast, bare side to bare breast. He lowered himself on top of both girls. Mary Ann's left breast and Ginger's right breast were beneath Gilligan's chest. He reached up and grabbed their outer breasts in his hands. As he massaged them, he felt their nipples harden beneath his skin.

His penis lay between the girls' hips, and he lazily rubbed it against their soft skin. Gilligan was soon aware of Ginger's and Mary Ann's free hands groping along his back, and it wasn't long before he was fully on top of Ginger, and then Mary Ann, to have sex with them.

As he entered one, the other would look on and listen as he two companions would groan in sexual pleasure, waiting for her turn to relax with Gilligan.


End file.
